


Make it through

by LadyJessYU



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Introspection, Stella-centric (Winx Club), based just on the show, just me trying to go back to writing, not og story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJessYU/pseuds/LadyJessYU
Summary: Stella-centric fic post season 1. Minor changes added to fit the narrative.
Relationships: Musa & Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Make it through

Stella watches the scene in front of her like it’s one of her mother’s tricks. It’s surreal. She doesn’t have to check with Bloom to know that the unknown woman in front of them is Rosalind. Her eyes move to the tall bearded man, standing proudly in Silva’s place. He is eerily familiar, bearing the resemblance of… no, he can’t be. She’s seen the pictures, she’s heard the story. Sky’s father’s dead. She doesn’t have the time to dwell on the possibility that he could have been alive all these years, and that Sky had been deceived. She doesn’t have the time to dwell on anything other than the fact that her mother is there. Sidelined, and Queen Luna is never sidelined. They lock eyes, first time since she run away, her mother is standing tall with half-smile on her face. Stella knows well what lies behind the poise and grace her mother exudes. She wonders if her mother knows how petrified she is right now. Of course she does, she’s always known she doesn’t need powers to bring her to that state. All of that has always been just to remind Stella how lacking she is.

“You will be escorted to your rooms and remain there.” the new headmistress announces.

“It is for your own protection. Tomorrow morning is the assembly where everything will be made clear.”

Something else is being said but Stella barely registers it.

She follows the group automatically to the suite as the rest of the girls murmur or protest while the two Solarian soldiers walk by their side.

She finds herself in front of her room, but it isn’t hers anymore. It’s filled with Terra’s plants and books about plants. There wasn’t time to properly move back.

“Sorry. It’s fine, I don’t need… clothes.” Terra mumbles apologetically as she’s trying to step out of the room, her hands fumbling with pajama top.

Stella huffs and turns on her heels. She walks to the one room with the empty bed. All she wants to do is lie down and disappear.

“What the hell just happened?” she hears the moment her head hits the pillow.

Shit. She should have just kicked Terra out and taken the singles room. “I don’t know, Musa.”

“Didn’t your mum-“

“Can you just take your headphones and leave me alone?” she adds ‘please’ to sound less like an asshole. It doesn’t work.

“Sure. The school’s probably gone to shit, Terra’s freaking out about her dad, and your mum’s soldiers are behind these door. But you do you, Stel.”

“Whatever.” it doesn’t matter if Musa thinks she’s an asshole. It wouldn’t be the first time. What matters is that she has to confront her mother. She knew the day would come but she hoped she would have Miss Dowling in her corner. And who knows where she is, she wouldn’t have just left the school to anyone that’s for sure.

Stella thinks she shouldn’t have returned to school. She could have stayed in the first world alone and be whatever constitutes as normal there. Who was she fooling? She could never be alone. The idea of being alone is scary, especially now that she had real friends. She wonders if this will be her final day at Alfia. Her heart chokes tight at the possibility. Her mind wanders to the last lesson she had with her mother.

It was no longer the forest but the school, dark and abandoned. A creature was howling somewhere, each howl feeling closer. She knew it’s not real but she had the urge to run and find her friends. It was cold and she could see breath leaving her mouth in short, erratic intervals. She flicked her fingers but nothing. She tried again and again but they just grew numb from cold and despair.

“Focus, Stella.” her mother’s voice boomed over the menacing sounds.

“I can’t.” she spoke weakly, her voice breaking.

“Show me that you can be strong.”

The gush of wind pushed her against the wall. Something jammed in her spine and she felt her knees buckle. She was trying to be strong and keep standing. Her mother wanted the best for her and Stella had to be the best. Listening to her mother, she focused on the rage. She could feel it surging through her body, bubbling, ready to burst out.

Stella feels the mattress move, and opens her eyes. She’s back in the room, the smell of Terra’s remaining plants filling her nostrils. The mixture of scents isn’t as nauseating as it used to be. She sits up. “You took the headphones off?”

“Yeah, your anxiety.” Musa responds, “It’s… loud.”

“Sorry.” she can’t touch her face fearing that the tears are not just memory.

Musa shrugs, “It’s ok.”

She thinks Musa will leave it at that but she doesn’t. Her deep brown eyes seem black under the faint light of the room, they do not glow purple. Nonetheless, Stella feels exposed under the gaze and looks away, “I don’t want to talk.”

“I know. Scoot over.”

“Excuse me?”

“Scoot over.”

“I doubt we’ll fit.”

“Sam and I fit in my bed and it’s the same size.”

“I know, but I’m not in the mood for you to sit on me. And by the way, don’t ever do that in my bed again because I plan on taking back the room.”

Musa groans and falls next to Stella, “I blocked out the fact that you saw us.”

Stella chuckles and shifts closer to the wall to make room. They really do manage to fit somehow. Barely.

It’s strange to have someone laying this close to her, someone who isn’t Sky. She doesn’t mind, though, the contact. She should cherish the warmth while it’s there. The cold one-on-one with her mother is inevitable, she could hear the seconds ticking away, louder and faster. It was the first time Stella went against her direct orders. Before, she believed the punishment would be to return home but now… her mother will surely rip her away from her friends somehow but she might keep her in school. Rosalind, clearly in Queen Luna’s favor, will have methods different from Miss Dowling’s. It is only a matter of time before all of Stella’s efforts to stabilize her magic goes to waste. What if she completely loses control again? Her eyes flick to Musa. Her eyes are closed, head tilted away from Stella. Gods, she had disagreements with every girl in the suite at some point. What if she does to them as she did to Ricki?

She feels Musa’s hand wrap around hers and her eyes start to prickle with tears. She can’t pretend it’s not there, the soft skin, the way Musa’s thumb is making slow comforting motion.

Yes, what if someone drives her over the edge and she hurts the girl next to her? She can barely function with the constant guilt over Ricki, she doesn’t think she could go through it again. Though it all hurts a little less at this moment, Stella realizes. She’s starting to feel strangely relaxed; it’s not just because she’s tired from the trip and the stress. It’s something like good tired and unlike in the past, it doesn’t seem to be going away quickly. It’s nice and she feels like dozing off. But the nagging voice in her head won’t let her just yet. Why this sudden feeling? Where had the-

“What the hell are you doing?” she shouts, suddenly aware, ripping her hand free. All the bad stuff start to flood back like a crushing wave, and she slides in the corner distancing herself from Musa as much as she can.

“I was trying to help.“

“What?”

“I can now. If I concentrate enough I can ease some of the pain.”

Her pain. Pain means weak, and she can’t be that now, “I know but… don’t. Just don’t.”

“Why not?” she tries to reach out but Stella flinches at the possibility of the touch. Musa huffs but retreats, “If you can relax for five bloody minutes, you might be able to get some sleep.”

“And you can finally stop having a loud disaster in your room.”

There isn’t an instant response. Stella might be far from an empath but she can see how her words hurt.

“Fuck you, Stella. I was trying to help you.”

Stella laughs bitterly. Fuck, she’s such a mess, “You’re right, I’m sorry. It’s- I mean thank you but it’s not worth draining your energy.”

“I have the ability for a reason, Stel.”

“I have to handle this alone, ok? I have been using Sky as a crutch for a long time and he let me because he loved me or maybe it was just his savior complex, I don’t know.” maybe they were never in love, now she can comprehend it when she said it out loud. It’s a devastating notion, what else in her life is a self-delusion? “See how that turned out. You know I’m quite good at being selfish, but I can’t be anymore. Yeah, I can use you as an easy fix, get addicted and destroy this friendship in the process. Or I can do as I should have done from the start and deal with this shit myself.”

“Mhm. Should I just sit back and watch?” Musa retorts stubbornly. She can be so annoyingly relentless sometimes.

“We can talk, I like that I can tell you stuff. And know that you can tell me anything. But don’t try to fix my emotional mess like you did.”

“Cross my heart.”

Stella nods. It seems like it’s all settled and the awkward silence fills the room. She tries a half-joke, she’s never been good at those. “You know, you might be free of your promise pretty soon if my mum whisks me away tomorrow.”

Musa snorts, “And you think a shit ton of queen’s guards will stop us from bringing you back? Not a chance, princess.”

Stella smiles and wraps her arms around her. Somehow tomorrow doesn’t seem so scary.

**Author's Note:**

> Stella can still be a bit mean when she’s scared, and working on being a better person doesn’t happen over night.  
> Oh and check out Musa and Stella story by heart_full_of_magic. Awesome as are other stories by the author


End file.
